


Anvengers Saving Uncle Ben

by stormbreaker12



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Infinity War, Marvel Universe, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Sad Peter, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbreaker12/pseuds/stormbreaker12
Summary: Od wujka Bena zależą losy wszechświata. Tylko Iron Man może zapobiec katastrofie...





	Anvengers Saving Uncle Ben

Obudziłem się cały we krwi... wszędzie był pył. Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć co sie wydarzyło, aż nagle mnie olśniło. Umarli. Wszyscy. Jak mogłem na to pozwolić? Próbowałem wstac, ale moje ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Płakałem. Od tak dawna nie okazywałem emocji, ale to było silniejsze. Myślałem nad odebraniem sobie życia kiedy usłyszałem:  
-Co Ci jest?- niebieskogłowa kobieta patrzyła na mnie z politowaniem  
-Nie żyją, zginęli na marne!- krzyczałem  
-Naprawdę jesteś taki żałosny? Myślisz, że Strange tego nie przemyślał? Kiedy ty leżałeś nieprzytomny ja wszystko przygotowałam. Doktorkowi udalo sie sprzenieść ułamek mocy Kamienia Czasu do twojego kostiumu. Czuł on z tobą głęboką więź i wiedział ze istnieje tylko jedna droga wygrania walki z Thanosem. Nie wiemy jednak jak masz postępować i gdzie cie przeniesie, musisz mu zaufać. Aby przenieść sie w czasie masz użyć w jednej chwili całej energii twojego stroju.  
-Skąd to wszystko wiesz?  
-Ja wiem wszystko ;)  
I tak sie stało. Nie myślałem co robie.  
Włączyłem 100% mocy i jedyne co ujrzałem to jasność...paraliżująca jasność.  
Obudziłem sie na szczycie jakiegoś budynku. Był poranek. Rozejrzałem się, szukając jakiś znaków, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę gdzie jestem. Queens!  
Biedny Peter... zabrałem go z domu, naraziłem na niebezpieczeństwo, trzymałem go w ramionach gdy umierał.  
Nagle przed moja twarzą przemknął mi latający człowiek-pająk. Co?! Zacząłem go wołać, ale nie usłyszałam. Kiedy miałam już zamiar za nim lecieć, słodki anioł zatrzymał mnie. Była to młoda kobieta, miała jasne włosy, bladą cerę i przenikające spojrzenie.  
-Nie możesz go spotkać, Tony-powiedziała spokojnie  
-Dlaczego? Kim jesteś? Jakim cudem on żyje!?  
-Jestem strażniczką czasu. Prowadzę podróżników, aby nie zgubili drogi. Jeśli go spotkasz, nie uratujesz wszechświata. Cofnąłeś sie w czasie o 2 lata. Zanim poznałeś Petera był szczęśliwym chłopcem, który lada dzień doświadczy wielkiej straty. Doctor Strange kazał mi sie Tobą opiekować  
-Bardzo mi sie podoba taka opiekunka  
Chyba nie spodobał jej sie ten żart.  
-Chodź za mną  
Nie musiałem używać mojego pancerza, usieśliśmy sie w niebo. Oglądałem Queens w jego pięknej okazałości. Ci ludzie zginą, świat runie.  
Zatrzymaliśmy sie przed mieszkaniem Petera.  
-Skoro nie moge go spotkać, dlaczego więc tutaj jesteśmy?  
-Musisz kogoś poznać.  
Weszliśmy do mieszkania. Było w nim duszno. Na kanapie siedział dorosły mężczyzna ze sporym brzuchem piwnym i czytał gazetę.  
-Tony, poznaj Wujka Bena...naszej ostatniej nadziei!  
-Ten grubas jest naszą ostatnią nadzieją? W dupe jeża! To jakiś żart?!  
Tak. Poniosło mnie.  
\- Uspokój sie wieśniaku- powiedział Wujek- czekałem aż po mnie przyjedziecie  
-Wujek Ben jest strażnikiem Kamienia, który może pokonać Thanosa. Strange kazał ci uwierzyć. Musisz Tony.  
-Dobrze, więc co mam zrobić?  
-Peter zawsze myślał, że jego wujek został zamordowany, kiedy tak naprawdę to my przenosiliśmy go do przyszłości. Wrócimy z nim na pole bitwy. Ten Kamień jest unikalny. Tylko Wujek Ben może użyć jego mocy.  
-Nie czekajmy więc. W drogę!  
Pamiętam tamten moment. Młody płakał za Gamorą, ona niestety umarła. Jednak tym razem stał koło mnie wielki i potężny Wujek Ben. Widziałem w oczach Thanosa strach i usłyszałem:  
-Poznaj moc moich Kamieni Nerkowych Thanosie!  
Mam bobasa! To chłopiec <3 nazwałem go Ben. Wszyscy żyją! No prócz rodziny Thora i Gamory. Ale piękny ten świat! Koniec


End file.
